spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Beast
Beast is a mutant and member of the X-Men. Beast is a scientist and is very well educated and often quotes William Shakespeare and other poets and philosphers. Beast's body is completely covered with blue fur and his mutant powers gives him enhanced strength and agility. History Early life Later life Imprisonment Beast and the other X-Men broke into the Mutant Control Agency to destroy all files they had on mutants because the agency was using giant robots called Sentinels to hunt mutants down. The X-Men succeeded in destroying the files. However, Beast was captured while the other X-Men managed to escape. While in prison two prison guards saw Beast reading a book and made fun of his intelligence simply because he was a mutant. Several explosion then occurred outside of the prison and Beast believed that it was Wolverine attempting to free break him out of prison. However, it turned out to really be Magneto. Beast had never personally met Magneto before but knew who he was, possibly from Professor X. Magneto told Beast that he was going to free him. However, Beast replied that he wanted to stay in prison so that he could get a chance to prove his innocence in a court of law. Magneto tried to convince Beast that Professor X was leaving him in prison to rot. However, Beast believed that his trial would prove the righteousness of the X-Men's cause. Beast later went to trial. Beast told his side of what happened as in how the Mutant Control Agency used their files to hunt down mutants. However, no one believed him. Because Beast was not believed the judge thought that Beast posed a danger to the public and denied him bail. Storm and Rogue later went to a jail to break out Colossus, a wrongly accused mutant. There they saw Beast in his cell. Beast told Storm and Rogue that Colossus claimed he was innocent and Storm replied that she believed him. Rogue offered to break Beast out also. However, Beast refused because he wanted to be proven innocent in a court of law. Beast then told Rogue and Storm to come and see him during regular visiting hours and to tell Jean Grey thank you for the cookies she made him. When the X-Men saved Senator Kelly from the Sentinels he learned that not all mutants were evil. To thank the X-Men for saving his life Senator Kelly gave Beast a pardon and he was released from prison. Beauty & the Beast Sometime after being released from prison Hank McCoy began to work at an eye clinic. He worked with another doctor named Alec Bolson. Together they were treating a woman named Carly Crocker who was blind. After studying Carly's condition McCoy and Bolson found a way to restore her sight. The eye clinic was later attacked by the Friends of Humanity. However, Beast was able to save Carly and the FoH members ran off when the police arrived. The next day McCoy went to the hospital and Dr. Bolson told him that because of the attack by the Friends of Humanity the director of the hospital was taking him off Carly's case. Carly's father also complained to the director of the hospital saying that he didn't want a "filthy mutant" operating on his daughter. McCoy then went to Carly's room to tell her goodbye. Carly then revealed to McCoy that even though she was blind she knew he was a mutant all along and didn't care. However, much to Carly's dismay she discovered that McCoy had been taken off her case. McCoy then became upset that because of the way he looks he could never get close to anyone, even Carly who he had fallen in love with. However, Jean Grey convinced McCoy to go to the hospital and talk to Carly and let her decide if she wanted to risk being with him. Spider-Man When Spider-Man arrived at the Xavier Mansion to seek help from Professor X due to his furthering mutation he was confronted by Beast and the X-Men. Spider-Man ran off but was chased down by the X-Men. As Spider-Man ran Beast activated the mansions security system. However, Spider-Man was able to avoid the traps which led him into the Danger Room where he had to fight holographic images of Sentinels. Spider-Man and the X-Men were able to defeat the Sentinels and Professor X approached Spider-Man and asked him why he came to the mansion. Spider-Men then explained that he was mutating into some kind of creature and asked Xavier if he could cure him. However, Professor X explained that his work was not to cure mutants but to help them accept who and what they are. Spider-Man ran off angry at Xavier and Beast followed him. As Beast caught up with Spider-Man he told him that the Brand Corporation has been working on a cure for mutants and that he should seek help there. As Spider-Man left Beast was attacked by some soldiers and captured. When Beast awoke he found himself in a cage suspended above a vat of chemicals. As Beast grabbed the cage bars he got an electric shock and quickly let go. Herbert Landon then approached Beast and revealed that the chemical below him was based on his early work that he did to cure himself of being a mutant. However, Landon also revealed that he improved the formula and that it could now kill mutants. As Landon continued he said that he planned on using the chemical to destroy all mutants on Earth. Beast was shocked by what he heard and told Landon that he couldn't do this because he is planning to commit genocide. However, Landon began to lower the cage closer to the chemicals saying that he will test the chemical on him first. However, before Beast was submerged in the chemicals Wolverine and Spider-Man arrived. After defeating the guards Wolverine jumps up to the cage. As Wolverine touches the cage bars he is electrocuted. As Wolverine starts to fall toward the chemicals Beast grabs him. As Hobgoblin arrives he causes the cable suspending the cage to snap and Spider-Man grabs the cable before they fall into the chemicals. Beast and Wolverine are able to get away from the chemicals and get safely to the ground. However, Herbert Landon accidentally fell into the chemicals while trying to shoot Hobgoblin. This causes Landon to transform into a giant reptilian mutant and crashes through the walls of the Brand Corporation and heads into New York City. Shortly afterwards the X-Men get word on the giant reptilian monster and meet up with Beast, Wolverine, and Spider-Man. Both Spider-Man and Beast discover that Landon must absorb electric energy or else he will be in pain. Beast then tells Spider-Man they have the equipment they need in the Blackbird and they get on board. As the other X-Men distract Landon, Beast and Spider-Man use the Blackbird to drain him of his energy and return him to human form. Beast then realizes that Landon's secretary, Genevieve, is a mutant. As Genevieve reveals that she is ashamed of being a mutant Beast informs her that there is no shame in what she is and tells her that he will introduce her to Professor X so that he can help her. Beast then returns to the Xavier Mansion with the other X-Men. The Phalanx invasion The return of Apocalypse Joining the Avengers Beast eventually left the X-Men and joined the Avengers. However, Beast later left the Avengers and possibly rejoined the X-Men. Alternate timeline Days of Future Past Because of Senator Robert Kelly's strong anti-mutant stance he was targeted for assassination by Mystique and the Brotherhood of Mutants. Mystique shapeshifted into Gambit and assassinated him in that form. Even though Senator Kelly's death was the result of one mutant all mutants were blamed. After Senator Kelly's death a mutant control law was passed and the U.S. government built an army of Sentinels. The Sentinels then began to hunt down mutants all over the country. Some mutants attempted to fight back. However, the survivors were placed in detention camps where the mutants were killed. However, the Sentinels went out of control and began to target normal humans as well. Sentinels ruled the future where they would either kill mutants on the spot or capture them and take them to detention camps to be killed. Beast was killed after being captured and taken to a detention camp. This timeline was erased when Bishop traveled back in time and worked with the X-Men to save Senator Kelly's life from Mystique. Age of Apocalypse Powers Beast's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. While in his simian form, he has the agility of a great ape combined with the acrobatic prowess of an Olympic level gymnast. He can walk on a tightrope or a slack rope as easily as most people can walk on a sidewalk. He can also walk on his hands for many hours, or perform a complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. Beast can also hang upside down by wrapping his toes around pipes of fans on a ceiling. Beast possesses a limited degree of super strength. Beast sports 3 inch razor sharp claws at the tip of each finger and toe. Their natural edges, coupled with his strength, are sufficient to tear most conventional materials including flesh, wood, stone, and even metal effortlessly and enable him to climb up vertical surfaces by wedging his fingers and toes into the smallest of cracks. Beast also has elongated canine teeth. Beast is a scientific genius. In the comics Beast was the son of Norton McCoy and Edna McCoy. Norton was employed at a nuclear power plant before Henry's birth. While working at the power plant Norton was exposed to radiation. When Norton and Edna conceived Henry, Norton passed the radiation onto his son which apparently caused his mutation of ape-like hands and feet. Beast was later exposed to a chemical and grew gray fur which later turned blue. Appearances 'X-Men: The Animated Series' *Night of the Sentinels, Part I *Night of the Sentinels, Part II *Enter Magneto *Deadly Reunions (Mentioned only) *The Unstopppable Juggernaut *Days of Future Past, Part I *The Final Decision *Til Death Do Us Part, Part I *Til Death Do Us Part, Part II *Whatever It Takes *Red Dawn (Mentioned only) *Time Fugitives, Part I *Time Fugitives, Part II 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series' *The Mutant Agenda *Mutants' Revenge 'Avengers: United They Stand' *Avengers Assemble, Part I (As a portrait hanging in the Avengers conference room) *Comes a Swordsman (As a portrait hanging in the Avengers conference room) *Remnants (As a portrait hanging in the Avengers conference room) Trivia *While casting Beast in X-Men: The Animated Series the creators of the series had in mind a voice that sounded like a young, bemused William F. Buckley. *Originally Beast was not going to be part of the main team on X-Men: The Animated Series. That is why Beast was in prison through much of the show’s first season. Category:A-Z Category:Heroes Category:Spider-Man: TAS Heroes Category:X-Men members Category:Mutants Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters